


Link to the Past

by Rona1776



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Link is ACTUALLY going to the past, Original Title is Original, Time Travel, he trying to fix things, link is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona1776/pseuds/Rona1776
Summary: After having self doubting thoughts of saving Hyrule, Link asks for guidance from Hylia herself. However, instead of help, he suddenly finds himself thrown back to the past 100 years ago.What is he doing back here? Is he supposed to stop the Calamity here instead of 100 years later? Or is there something he didn't do before and he was sent back to fix it? Whatever it is, Link is now reliving all his memories while also trying to figure out why he was here.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a retelling of Breath of the Wild but also not. I'm going to make it mostly different to keep it interesting. I don't want to rewrite the game. I just want some nice ZeLink as I wait for the squeal.

Link sat on the ground in front of the Deku tree, confused and stressed. The koroks were trying to cheer him up by bringing him little gifts they found or made. While it was nice and he thanked each one, it didn’t settle the storm roaring in his head. 

“Link, you look troubled. What is the matter?” Link looked up to the Deku tree and sighed.

“I’m worried. I’m worried I won’t be strong enough to stop the calamity and fail again. I failed the first time, I don’t want to repeat my mistakes.”

“Link, listen to me. I have been around for many years and in many forms. I have lived for thousands of years and seen Ganon try to destroy this land. However, in each of those attempts, there has always been one person to stop him. That has been you, Link. You have always fought him and won. Do not doubt yourself so much. You will defeat him and save Hyrule and the princess.” Link nodded in respect but couldn’t take his words to heart. His own thoughts and anxiety caused him to think differently. “Stay here in the forest overnight. Clear your head and talk to me in the morning.”

Link nodded once and entered the Deku tree. The koroks inside greeted him happily and waved and he gave a small smile and waved back. His eyes landed on a goddess statue and found himself walking over to it. He knew Hylia was listening to him or was at least trying to. She speaks to him every time he asks for more strength or stamina. Maybe she could give him some guidance as well. He knelt down in front of it and tried to listen for her or a sign that she was there. As he started to speak it seemed as though a heavenly light shone upon the statue. 

“Goddess Hylia, please give me guidance. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to defeat Calamity. I don’t want to fail Hyrule or the princess again.”

He felt a warm presence surround him, almost as if she was putting her arms around him in an embrace. He knew she was listening to him.

“Young Hero, do not fret. You have the power and courage to defeat Calamity. You are the one to bring light back to this land. However, I see a cloud of darkness in your heart, you have so much doubt and it is clouding your judgment and actions. I can help you, if you will allow me to.” He said yes and then the presence left him. He watched as the light faded and the warmth leave him. He resisted the urge to shiver and sighed. While Hylia did speak to him, he was doubtful. She didn't guide him, nor did he feel any different. He stood and walked over to the bed of leaves, maybe if he slept he would get some answers in the morning. He removed all his armor and boots before climbing in and closing his eyes to sleep.

***  
When he opened his eyes he wasn’t in the forest anymore. Through blurry vision he saw stone walls and the crest of Hyrule. Realizing where he was, Link sat up in panic and looked around wildly. He was in the castle but… it wasn’t destroyed. It was in pristine condition. Next to him were other beds similar to his and he saw several Royal guards walking around and dressing in their chain mail or blue Royal Guard uniform. As he stared he felt a hand lay on his shoulder and looked up. For the first time since he woke up, he recognized someone. He knew them.

“Riley?” Link asked looking up.

They smiled and looked down at him. “Looks like you slept in again!” They laughed and ruffled Link’s hair. Link quickly fixed it and looked up at them. They were wearing a Royal Guards uniform. “Geez, even on a day as big as this you manage to sleep in. You need to get up, it wouldn’t look good for the Hero of Hyrule to be late to the Champion ceremony.”

“The what?” Link was still trying to process everything. 

“The Champion ceremony? You know where you get knighted and become a Hylian Champion? Are you still asleep?” 

Link fell back and held his head in his hands. What in the name of Hylia was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

During the ceremony he could barley focus. He heard snippets of them being great warriors, being the only ones for this task, looking forward to great success. The usual chatter that happens at these things. Link's mind was just focused on one thing. Was he now in the past? If he was truly in the past, why is he here? And also how? He knew Calamity was inevitable and he would face him in 100 years, but is that not good enough? Did the gods want him to finish Ganon off here in the past?

There were too many questions that he couldn't answer. The signaling of the end of the King's speech was sounded and he took the cue for him to kneel. At least there was one thing he knew how to do, and that was his role as a knight. He could figure this out, he just needed time is all.

***

The champions all gathered outside under a pavilion looking at the sheikah slate. He remembers this scene from the past. Kass told him of this and gave him the picture of them together.

"Man, I tell ya. These formal shindigs really take it outta me." Daruk was stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders back.

"They aren't exactly meant to be fun." Link said back.

"I know, but if they could be a little less stuffy and… boring." Daruk frowned and grimaced. Link couldn't help but smile remembering Daruk really wasn't one for Royal gatherings and fancy parties.

"Well then it wouldn't be a 'formal shindig' now would it?" Link quipped back. Daruk simply chuckled back and agreed with him.

"So this is the Sheikah slate, eh?" Link turned to where Revali, Mipha, Urbosa, and Zelda were all crowded around the slate. Revali held the slate up twisting and turning it in his grasp.

"Yes, unfortunately we don't know all the functions of it yet." Zelda answered. Revali simply huffed and dropped it in Mipha's hands.

"The Princess told me something. Apparently this can create true to life images." Urbosa chimed in.

"Wow. I would love to see it." Mipha looked at the slate in wonder. Suddenly her head tilted up. "Um, Princess, may I make a request? If this can truly create true to life images, I would love for us to have one of all of us together."

Everything played out like how Link remembered it. They took the picture, with Daruk making a last minute decision to bring everyone together. Purah had laughed and decided to keep that picture of them. Link couldn't help but smile. While a bit winded, most everyone was happy. He looked over to Zelda who was anything but that. She had her hands in front of her looking down at the ground, frowning. She looked up at him and when she noticed he was looking at her, she furrowed her brows and turned away from him completely.

Oh, right. She hates him. He sighed and looked back to the rest of the group. While he doesnt remember all of it, he does remember a significant portion of his memories is of her hating him for something he had no control over. Not that he resented her for it. He understood, but it was going to be hard to try and convince her again that he wasn't what she thought he was.

***

Link followed Zelda back into the castle as were his orders as her knight. Moments like these, Link has no recollection on. He only had memories of big moments and events. Small mundane ones like these were gone without a trace. So he did what he did in most of his early memories. Just stay back and keep her safe.

When they reached her door she quickly went to the door and Link, without thinking, said, "Goodnight, Princess." She paused at the door not expecting it. But it was only for a moment before she gave a curt "goodnight" back and slammed her door closed behind her. Link winced at the slam and took his post in front of her door.

The next morning, Link was in front of her door before sunrise. Zelda obviously wasn't expecting him there by the way she slightly jumped and stared at him when she opened the door. She sighed and walked right past him. She was wearing her prayer dress and was headed towards the prayer room.

Link followed dutifully behind and kept silent. Servants and other castle workers walked past them, some were gossiping quietly, some stared at Zelda, and a few had the audacity to give certain disapproving looks as she passed. However, Zelda's head was held high and walked past all of them on her way to the prayer room. He knew that these types of actions from the castle workers only added to the stress she felt.

As they reached the room, Zelda opened the door and slipped inside. Link turned his back and stood at attention in front of the door. This was a pretty secluded part of the castle, but he remembers the princess is to not be disturbed when praying. This gave him some time to think to himself. After everything that had happened, he was sure that he was in the past. This wasn't a dream or anything else. The question was why? In the present he was already set to defeat Calamity Ganon, unless the goddesses had something different in mind. And if that's the case why do something like this? There were too many questions he had when he was still trying to piece everything together. As of right now, he decided to wait it out a bit and just focus on his duties.

Around 3 hours later, Link started to worry. Zelda should have been done by now. He shifts in place and strains to listen for any motions he can hear behind the door. He doesn't hear the rustling of fabric, or the mumbling of prayers, no, he hears crying. Quiet sobs are heard through the door and he feels his heart wretch in his chest. He put a hand on the doorknob before he stopped himself. He was in no position to go in there, much less to try and comfort her. Instead he pulls his hand away and turns away from the door, gritting his teeth.

When she left the prayer room, after another hour had passed, she looked drained. Her eyes were a bit red and she looked pale. Her dress was wet from kneeling in the water and she walked at a slow pace back to her room. Zelda was to meet and eat with the King this afternoon so she most likely going back to get ready, but by the look in her eyes, Link knew that was the last thing she wanted to do. So he decided to try and help in a small, but still appropriate as a knight, way.

"Would you like me to send your lunch to your room, Princess?" Link asked as they reached her door. She simply shook her head and went inside. Link frowned, upset he wasn't able to do more. Having the knowledge from he knows in the future, but not being able to utilize it here was going to be frustrating. He knew Zelda well. They were close friends and she often confided in him. Going back to square one and seeing all these emotions bottled back up was heartbreaking. All he could do right now was sit and act like the proper knight that was expected of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but mainly to just introduce things. I tried to make it longer, but when I did I wasn't happy with it and decided to start over and make it shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Link was frustrated. He was outside in the training yard trying to release his frustrations out a poor hay target. Hay was spilling out of the slashes in its shirt and onto the stone ground below it. It had been a week since he had been sent back to the past and he was still no closer to knowing what was needed of him. So far everything was playing out as before. He's tried being nice to Zelda, talking to her a little, but she just brushes him off. He considers it a miracle if she even looks in his direction that day. He sighs and lowered his sword.

"Well you don't look happy." Link looked over to see Riley standing there, arms crossed and looking concerned. "Are you alright? You beat the hell outta that training dummy."

Link takes a look at the dummy and it was in terrible shape. They're going to have to make a new one.

"I'm alright." Link responds. "Just frustrated. The princess hates me."

"Why?"

"I don't know." That was a blatant lie. He knew exactly why, but he couldn't really come out and say that he was from the future and knew things. He'd get locked up for sure for being crazy.

"Are you sure it's hatred or frustration? I mean she has gossip started almost everyday about her and her powers. I think anyone would be frustrated in her position."

Link looked at them. That was the first time he has heard anyone aside from the Champions say anything that wasn't negative about the princess. 

"I know she's frustrated, but I also know she hates me. Since the ceremony she only looks at me with contempt." 

"I'm sure she just needs time to warm up to you. You're a good guy Link." They put a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Hey, next time you're feeling stressed, call me so you give that poor dummy a break." He smiled and walked away and Link smiled back and nodded.

He turned back to the training dummy and the Master Sword glinted in the light, reminding him exactly why she hated him. Truth be told, he didn't know he was going to be the Hero of Hyrule. He thought he would live out his days as a Royal Guard member alongside his father. Once he pulled the sword, that's when everything changed. Everyone put way too high of expectations on him. It was like they wanted him to face the Calamity then and there when he was so ill prepared for it.

They wanted him, a then 13 year old, to face off a great evil that even they didn't know much about. When he came back it was all different. A stricter training regiment, a meeting with the King himself, a knighting ceremony, and any semblance of a normal life was gone.

No one looks at him like a normal kid anymore. Even after 4 years, the civilians look at him with happiness and hope, and the guards look at him with hatred and disdain. He knew why. A knight at 13, the approval from the king, and being Zelda's appointed knight. He's sure other Royal Guard members were training years for the position, only for a kid to walk in and take it.

It's all because of the sword. It chose him. He didn't know if he wanted it, or if he was able to wield it. He didn't think himself worthy to wield the blade. Especially not now after what happened to him in Blatchery Plain. He couldn't even stand to protect the princess. She pushed him out of the way when it was his job to shield her. Yes, she was safe due to her powers, but had they not unlocked, she would've been killed, and it would've been his fault. How can he be the hero of the whole kingdom when he can't even save one person, the most important person in the kingdom?

***

Zelda lifted her head from her books and let out a groan. She rubbed at the back of her neck to relieve the pressure built up after 3 hours of looking down. She knew the answers to her powers weren't in these books, but anything to appease her father until she's able to leave. Once she's out of the walls, she will have more freedom than she has ever had in the last 16 years of her life. There is the problem of her personal knight, but she's sure she can lose him.

She isn't quite sure what to make of him. He keeps trying to talk to her like they're close. From what she was told, he was quiet and reserved. When he's with other people that's true, but when he is with her, he seems a bit more open. Whether he wants something or not she can't tell. His expression doesn't give anything away.

She stood from her desk and left her study. Walking across the bridge that connected her study to her room, she saw the sun already starting to set. The sky was painted with oranges, reds, and pinks. From where she stood she could see almost all of Hyrule. She longed to be able to explore her own Kingdom and meet her people. Being locked away for 16 years is not what she wanted out of her life.

Zelda leaned against the stone and closed her eyes. She was content to stand there with the breeze brushing past her as her daydreams whisked her away. She had been having them more and more as of late with the promise of her leaving the castle became more prominent. She wondered where she would be able to visit first. She had already been given the Sheikah Slate and it had been filled with details about shrines and guardians. She was particularly interested in the shrines since nobody has been able to open one since their discovery. If she could examine them in closer detail she might be able to help open one of the shrines.

Her moment of peace was broken by the sounds of shoes tapping against stone. A servant came up a few feet away and bowed to her.

"Your Highness, the King has requested an audience with you in the throne room. He said it was urgent."

Zelda held in her sign and merely thanked her before dismissing her. She gripped the stone tightly, took a deep breath, and let it out. She stood upright and smoothed out any wrinkles that might be present in her dress. She started to make her way to the throne room, however she wanted to take her time. She was in no rush to be criticized, especially in front of the many guards that were posted in the room. Being criticized or insulted in the privacy of his study or her room was one thing, but in front of others where their doubts were reaffirmed by his words were another.

Sooner than she would have liked, she stood in front of the throne room doors. The two guards posted there bowed to her and pushed the large doors open. Immediately she could see several guards standing at attention around the sanctum. The next thing she saw was Link, also standing at attention, facing the King. She took a breath and prepared herself for whatever he was about to say to her as she walked forward. She didn't even spare her personal knight attendant a glance when she passed him. There she stood with her hands placed over each other, looking as poised as possible. She could hear her own heartbeat as she stood there, it was so loud that she barely heard her father when he started speaking to her.

"Zelda, I have called you here as well as your knight attendant to discuss an important matter. The time we have before Calamity Ganon appears is growing shorter. As such, I am allowing you to leave the castle earlier than expected to continue your training at the Goddess Statues."

Zelda held her breath as she listened. Was he serious?

However, I am still wary about sending you off on your own just yet. Therefore, I am sending you and Link off to Kakariko Village to settle a diplomatic matter with village leader Impa. This should take you no more than a week. I expect you back before then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." Zelda could hardly believe it. She knew she would be leaving but she didn't know it would be this soon. She kept her excitement concealed as he finished speaking.

"Good. This trip will be starting tomorrow. You will leave with Link at 6 am, and it should take you no more than two days of travel to reach the village. I want you back before the week is over."

"Yes, father." She repeated herself.

"Good. You both are dismissed."

He leaned back in his throne finalizing the conversation. She curtsies and leaves the sanctum with Link following after her. She pays him no mind as she quickly gets to her room. While it's not exactly what she had imagined as her first time out of the castle, it was a victory for her and she will take it. After this, she can show her father she is capable of being on her own out there and she will be free from the shackles of the castle. Just thinking about it has her smiling.

As she reached her room she opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She pulled out a travel bag from under her bed and opened it. She already had a bag prepared for the moment she was granted to travel. It had everything she needed. An extra set of clothes, that dreaded white prayer dress, and some blankets for the colder nights. She just needed to put a few more things inside. On her vanity sat her diary and hair brushes. She grabbed both and placed them inside. She walked over to the stairs that went to her study and climbed them. Entering the study, she grabbed her journal and walked back to her room. She placed that inside her bag as well and clasped it shut. She had everything she needed for her travels.

Yes, this was just for diplomatic matters, but that doesn't mean she can't slip away from her knight and go exploring after those matters are dealt with. This would be a good chance to see how easy it was to get away from him. She wasn't worried though. She was sure she could slip away when the time was right. Besides, Kakariko was one of the safest places in Hyrule. His protection there was not needed.

With her spirits high, she was able to spend the rest of her day in her room reading until it was time for her to get ready for bed. It was the first time in a long while that she was able to drift away in a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It wasnt supposed to take this long. However with school and you know what going around, I had let this sit for a while.
> 
> I also wasnt super happy with this chapter. I'm still not but I feel bad leaving a lot of people off where I did.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments though! They made me want to finish and post this! I promise the next one wont take as long.

**Author's Note:**

> A small chapter to start things off. Next one will be longer I promise!


End file.
